


Это мы

by maricon_lanero



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Road Trip, Romance, they get the hell out of Hawkins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Стив планировал проехать по калифорнийскому побережью на север до Портленда, а потом тыкать в карту наугад, пока не найдет место, где ему захочется остаться больше, чем на пару дней.





	Это мы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so here we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722988) by [retts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts). 



Стив проснулся от шума волн, потер глаза ладонями, прислушался к ритму прибоя. Радио молчало, стекла были опущены — через них в машину задувал легкий бриз, и когда Стив высунул язык, на вкус воздух оказался соленым и холодным. Долгие километры по дороге сюда не было ничего, кроме рока, воющего из радиоприемника, и жары. И даже после того, как они въехали в Калифорнию, вокруг была одна безжизненная степь и бесконечные полосы асфальта. Только тут, у самого океана, Стив начал верить в то, что они и правда добрались.

Он убрал с колен джинсовую куртку, открыл дверь и вышел из машины. Солнце только-только начало вставать: с каждым ходом минутной стрелки небо оттенков розового, пурпурного и бледно-синего становилось все светлее. Стив расправил плечи и медленно с наслаждением потянулся, выпрямляя затекшую от долгого сидения в «камаро» спину. Не отрываясь, он завороженно наблюдал за тем, как набегают на берег волны, слушал ритм, с каким они раз за разом разбиваются и отступают. Стив и раньше проводил каникулы на пляжах — с идеально белым песком, прозрачной водой, покачивающимися пальмами и светлыми лежаками под зонтиками. Но это неровное побережье ему было приятнее — все тут дышало свободой, выглядело настоящим, и даже ветер ощущался иначе. Океан, кажется, тоже простирался в бесконечность с тем же чувством свободы.

Стив наслаждался этим открытым бескрайним пространством, таким непохожим на мрачные леса Индианы, этой совершенной противоположностью Хокинсу с его молчаливыми деревьями. Здесь все было живым, шумным, энергичным. Тугой узел тревоги, который он ощущал все последние месяцы, ослаб. Глубоко вдохнув, Стив задержал дыхание на три удара, а потом с улыбкой выдохнул.

Чувствуя себя как никогда умиротворенным, он позволил взгляду зацепиться за сгорбленную фигуру, сидящую на песчаном бархане в паре метров впереди. На Билли были только джинсы и тонкая футболка с логотипом «Металлики» на спине. Стив никогда не видел его настолько неподвижным — будто всю его тревожность в одночасье смыл океан. Так сразу и не скажешь, в каком он настроении: Билли сложно понять, даже находясь с ним лицом к лицу и глядя, как вспыхивает в нем ярость или что-то похуже, холодное и безжалостное. Стив и не намеревался изучать этот новый для себя язык, но тот уже прочно обосновался в его голове.

Ветер сдул прядь волос ему на лицо, и Стив попытался зачесать ее обратно, цепляясь за спутанные кончики. Он взглянул на себя в отражении на боковом стекле и скривился: на затылке все слежалось ото сна, а по бокам растрепалось, будто перья у нахохлившегося цыпленка. Он потянул выбившиеся пряди, пригладил их, а потом со вздохом сдался. Посмотрел на Билли, прикусил губу — надо было дать ему время побыть в одиночестве. Они провели вместе целых два дня, и Билли необходим был перерыв. Да и ему самому нужно было передохнуть от Билли.

Вот только на самом деле последнее было не совсем верно.

Стив сделал шаг вперед, оглянулся на машину, припаркованную на пустой стоянке, на бесконечную ленту дороги, простирающуюся за горизонт. Интересно, как долго они уже здесь? Билли, наверное, замерз — как мерз зимой в Индиане, хотя никогда этого и не показывал.

Стив ступал медленно, не желая напугать, но шум волн все равно заглушал его шаги. Билли сидел на холме, расстелив полотенце — кажется, из того самого отеля, где они вчера ночевали. «Ну точно. Стащил», — подумал Стив, увидев название на бирке. Ничего, черт возьми, удивительного.

— Так и будешь тут стоять? — внезапно произнес Билли.

— А?

Билли вздохнул и пододвинулся, освободив рядом место.

— Хватит там маячить, ты меня нервируешь.

— Да не ври, ты ни разу в жизни не нервничал.

Билли повернул голову так, что Стиву был виден лишь уголок его рта и кончик носа. Он что, улыбался? Стив подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть.

Он улыбался.

— Да садись уже, Харрингтон. Господи, ну почему с тобой так сложно?

Непонятно, отчего, но Стив медлил. Глупо, ведь он сам решил подойти. Он крепче сжал в руках куртку; даже не подумав снять ботинки, Билли нанес на полотенце кучу песка. Зачем вообще тогда надо было его брать? Стиву никогда не понять Билли, хоть он и пытался. Зачем пытался, тоже непонятно.

У Стива к Билли всегда было особое отношение. Даже мелкие говнюки уловили эту его нездоровую увлеченность (словечко Лукаса, которое подхватили все остальные) засранцем Билли — человеком, который избил его до полусмерти.

Дело в том, что Билли, хоть и держался подальше от Стива после того памятного ноябрьского вечера, постоянно пялился. Ну а Стив поглядывал в ответ. Поначалу для того, чтобы убедиться, что Билли не удастся застать его врасплох. Но тот все не делал никаких попыток, и Стив смотрел и смотрел, пока наконец не начал кое-что замечать.

— Держи, придурок, по утрам даже в Калифорнии холодно, — сказал Стив и набросил куртку Билли тому на голову.

Она тут же сползла и упала на песок, и, бормоча проклятия, Билли принялся ее отряхивать. Стив улыбнулся.

Сначала он думал снять кроссовки, а потом оставил как есть и устроился на полотенце рядом с Билли, так близко, что они соприкасались локтями. Сидя на таком маленьком клочке ткани, невозможно было избежать физического контакта — разве что Стив решился бы набрать полные джинсы песка. Рядом с Билли на земле лежало три окурка, а в пальцах тот крутил четвертую, все еще целую сигарету.

— Хочешь? Но эта последняя. Придется тебе найти магазин и купить себе пачку.

— Ну надо же, какая щедрость! — съязвил Стив.

Билли только пожал плечами, посмотрел на Стива, а затем снова отвернулся к океану.

— Я даже поделюсь с тобой зажигалкой. Вот какой я щедрый.

Последние два дня они непрестанно переругивались и обменивались колкостями, разве что без обычной злобы. А остальное время заполняла тишина — иногда дружелюбная, а иногда напряженная, в зависимости от настроения Билли (того часто бросало из одной крайности в другую). Когда они только выехали из Хокинса, атмосфера была накаленной и тяжелой. Сжав пальцы на руле добела, Билли то и дело бросал короткие взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, словно боялся, что их сейчас догонят и остановят. Стив и сам ждал того же, поэтому когда они пересекли границу штата, то почти одновременно вздохнули с облегчением. Стив поймал взгляд Билли — тот широко и бесшабашно улыбался — и неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся. Под его ликующий возглас Билли прибавил газа.

Стив убрал с лица челку.

— Да ты просто воплощенная доброта и великодушие, да?

— Вот именно. Я чертов святой, Харрингтон.

Стив тихонько рассмеялся и едва заметно покачал головой. Странно, но для человека настолько жестокого Билли умел хорошо пошутить.

— Мы наконец добрались, — произнес Стив, глядя перед собой. Вода накатывала на берег и разбивалась в пену, омывающую песок. Ветер резал океан на короткие неровные волны, и, чтобы немного согреться, Стив обхватил себя руками. — Должен признаться, я думал, тут будет больше солнца.

Фыркнув, Билли засунул сигарету в карман, откуда уже торчала зажигалка. Он подобрал свою куртку за воротник и качнул ей в сторону Стива.

— Возьми, — буднично предложил он.

— Эм, Билли, да ты же сам в одной футболке.

— Серьезно? А я и не заметил, — невозмутимо ответил он.

— Лучше ты надень, — Стив пихнул куртку обратно. — Ты же не любишь холод.

— Как и ты, красавчик.

— Поэтому я в своей куртке.

— И все равно дрожишь. А еще, — Билли запрокинул голову и глубоко вдохнул с таким знакомым выражением лица, что Стива прошило внезапной болью. Словно в зеркало взглянул, — _такой_ холод мне по душе. — Он снова вздохнул, улыбнулся как-то непонятно и по-новому. Стив от него глаз оторвать не мог. Улыбка шла Билли, совершенно по-особенному преображая его лицо. — Поэтому держи уже, Харрингтон. И не ной как сучка.

Стив забрал куртку, не упустив шанса пройтись по мерзкой манере Билли изьясняться, и просунул руки в рукава. Билли потянулся поправить ему воротник и мягко прошелся костяшками по его шее.

Он смотрел на Стива нечитаемым взглядом — тем самым, который тот замечал и раньше: в раздевалке, в школьном коридоре и на парковке у зала игровых автоматов, пока усаживал толпу тринадцатилеток в свою БМВ. Сейчас от этого в груди стало жарко, и Стив смотрел на Билли в ответ, чувствуя, как от такого пристального внимания краснеют уши. А потом Билли моргнул, облизал губы и отвел взгляд.

— Ну что, красавчик, что будешь делать дальше? — как-то тихо спросил Билли. — Мы доехали до самой Калифорнии и не поубивали друг друга. Как говорится, тут наши пути расходятся. Тебя куда-то закинуть? Дальше Лос-Анджелеса я не поеду, и тебе придется оплатить бензин или еще что, но я могу... — пожав плечами, Билли опустил голову и стряхнул песок с джинсов. С кривой ухмылкой он чуть сгорбился и внезапно стал выглядеть таким одиноким, будто Стив уже уехал.

От этого почему-то стало больно. Стив уставился на свои кроссовки, зарылся носками в тяжелый песок.

— Какие планы, Стив?

Вопрос на миллион долларов. Стив планировал проехать по калифорнийскому побережью на север до Портленда, а потом тыкать в карту наугад, пока не найдет место, где ему захочется остаться больше, чем на пару дней. Родители не одобрили его затею, но у Стива теперь был доступ к трастовому фонду, да и финансирования его не лишили. Дебетовая карта и кредитка работали, деньги поступали регулярно. Родители поручили ему разобраться в себе — или что там ему нужно, чтобы выбросить всю эту чушь из головы — а потом вернуться и начать работать в отцовской компании. В Пасадине был филиал, и Стив обещал там показаться. Их единственным условием стало, чтобы он вернулся через год. Не потому, что им не все равно или они будут скучать — а потому, что он обязан был оправдать их ожидания.

А вот Билли, кажется, уже скучал, хотя Стив все еще сидел рядом.

Он представил, как исполнит свой план. Как встанет, отряхнет джинсы и попросит Билли подбросить его до центра города. Может, по пути они позавтракают в какой-нибудь кафешке. Возьмут вафли или пышные оладьи с беконом и яичницей, к ним кофе; поедят молча, думая, что другой рад наконец остаться в одиночестве. Потом поедут в какой-нибудь дешевый отель. И когда Стив выберется из машины и достанет из багажника чемодан, Билли останется сидеть за рулем.

— Эй, чувак, спасибо, что взял с собой, — скажет Стив, наклонившись к окну. Он легко похлопает по крыше машины. — Я рад, что обошлось без разборок и мне не пришлось пускать в ход биту.

— Будто ты ее привез, — фыркнет Билли. На нем будут липовые авиаторы: он опустит их на переносицу, посмотрит на Стива и недобро ухмыльнется. — Я ужасно рад наконец избавиться от тебя, Харрингтон. Такого нудного придурка, как ты, еще поискать. Было очень весело, но давай-ка больше не будем пересекаться, лады?

— Сволочь, — скажет Стив и снова погладит машину. — Пока, Харгроув. Хорошей, не знаю там, жизни, и всего такого.

Билли улыбнется той самой нахальной улыбкой, которую Стиву хочется сбить с его лица кулаком.

— Пошел нахер и переживай лучше за себя, Харрингтон.

А потом, взвизгнув шинами (как же без этого), Билли сорвется с места, и Стив будет смотреть вслед исчезающей «камаро», чувствуя облегчение.

Наконец, Билли Харгроув исчезнет из его жизни навсегда.

Нет, неожиданно яростно подумалось ему. От одной только мысли о том, что они никогда не увидятся, пальцы задрожали, и Стиву захотелось вцепиться в Билли и трясти его, пока тот не пообещает не бросать его в каком-нибудь вонючем отеле. Он хотел слышать голос Билли, не искаженный гневом. Хотел, чтобы тот смотрел на него, как на что-то потрясающее. Он хотел, чтобы Билли остался, и сам хотел остаться с ним.

«Черт, когда это произошло?» — ошалело подумал Стив.

Билли нахмурился, приподняв бровь, и легко толкнул его ногу своей.

— Эй, Земля Стиву! Есть кто живой?

На побережье не было ни души, а «камаро» скрывала их от проезжающих мимо машин. Они были совершенно одни, и у Стива сердце забилось чаще, а в горле пересохло в приступе острого и сильного желания. Но это чувство не возникло из ниоткуда: оно назревало какое-то время, оформившись наконец во что-то пугающе сильное и непростое. Билли с самого начала привлек его внимание — в хорошем смысле и плохом (сначала в плохом, сейчас уже больше в хорошем). И вот Стив стоял на пороге, считай, самого рискованного поступка в своей жизни.

Да, он, конечно, охотился на монстров, и как бы страшно и невероятно это ни было, он должен был сражаться, чтобы защитить своих близких. Но вот это сейчас — это был только его выбор, пусть он и казался неотвратимым.

— Харрингтон, ты на меня пялишься. Если хочешь что-то сказать, валяй, — немного раздраженно напомнил о себе Билли.

— Ага, — на выдохе отозвался Стив, — заткнись, Билли.

— Что ты сказал?

Стив с улыбкой положил ладонь ему на талию.

— Я сказал, заткнись, ладно? Просто помолчи одну минутку.

Но это, кажется, взбесило Билли еще сильнее: он возмущенно и громко задышал.

— Ты что вообще делаешь? — холодно и резко бросил он.

— Либо самую страшную ошибку, либо самую правильную вещь в жизни, так что, пожалуйста, ради бога, помолчи.

Может, сработало «пожалуйста», а, может, взгляд Стива — ну, или то, как он провел ладонью вверх по его торсу, но Билли замолк. Он нахмурился и сжал руки на коленях, кудри его были растрепаны и торчали в разные стороны.

— Ты красивый, — прошептал Стив.

Билли открыл рот.

— Тшш, — прошептал Стив.

Он медленно наклонился вперед, дав Билли достаточно времени понять, что к чему. Тот сидел, не шелохнувшись, и смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Кажется, он вот-вот готов был отдернуться — и, не успев сдержаться, Стив издал протестующий звук. Вышло неловко, но зато Билли замер, всматриваясь в лицо Стива, будто искал что-то. Он закусил уголок губ и Стив мгновенно перевел на них взгляд, наслаждаясь тем, как они тут же порозовели.

— Я, — Стиву пришлось сглотнуть, несмотря на сухость во рту. Черт возьми, вот это жажда. — Я тебя сейчас поцелую.

У Билли потемнели глаза.

— Поцелуешь? Уверен? — с вызовом бросил он и придвинулся ближе, пока между их лицами не остались какие-то сантиметры. Стиву была видна его утренняя щетина, пробивающиеся усы над верхней губой, кривоватый нос, а еще шрамы: маленький в уголке глаза, на щеке, на челюсти, около уха — и один побольше у самой линии роста волос. Стиву не требовалось лишнее напоминание, но он все равно смотрел, пока под ребрами что-то отчаянно болело.

Мягко и неторопливо Стив коснулся щеки Билли, потом поднял вторую руку и бережно положил ему на лицо с другой стороны.

Билли молчал и оставался абсолютно неподвижен. Стив же наоборот весь дрожал — он волновался, и в животе у него было горячо. Под ладонью он ощущал пульс Билли.

Тот буквально бросил ему вызов, но Стив все равно не мог не спросить:

— Я же могу тебя поцеловать, да? Ты не ударишь меня или еще что?

Билли выпятил челюсть и заявил:

— Попробуй и узнаешь.

«Боже, ну что за скотина», — подумал Стив в тысячный раз, наклонился и прижался к нему губами.

Поцелуй вышел сухим и неловким, с закрытыми ртами. Щекой Стив чувствовал колкую щетину Билли; тот пах океаном, а губы его на вкус отдавали сигаретами. Стив смотрел в его голубые глаза: с такого близкого расстояния они казались размытыми, но ему все равно были видны зеленоватые искорки на радужке. Спустя бесконечную напряженную секунду Билли выдохнул и расслабился — его дыхание щекотно коснулось губ Стива, и тот прижался ближе. Он закрыл глаза и услышал собственное сердцебиение, заглушавшее шум набегающих на берег волн.

Ничего такого — они просто легко соприкасались губами, и все же.

Билли повернул голову, приоткрыл рот, и от этого у Стива закружилась голова и все задрожало; он сделал глубокий вдох и раскрыл губы в ответ. Их поцелуй стал чуть более влажным, а дыхание участилось; Стив прижался ближе и скользнул нижней губой по губам Билли. От первого же влажного касания языка Стива будто прошило молнией, и он открыл рот шире, чувствуя, как Билли облизал кромку его зубов. Тот что-то пробормотал в поцелуй, но Стив не успел расслышать и поэтому отстранился — вдруг это важно (вдруг это «нет» — боже, пожалуйста, только не это). Но Билли опустил широкую ладонь ему на шею, так, что большой палец лег ровно на ключицу, и притянул обратно.

Во второй раз вышло гораздо откровеннее: они целовались с приоткрытыми ртами и переплетающимися языками. Стив посасывал верхнюю губу Билли, вылизывал его горячий рот, встречаясь с ним языками. Руками он наклонял его голову так, чтобы было удобнее, но когда Билли сильно прикусил его за краешек губы, Стив застонал, содрогнулся и обмяк, будто из него выпустили весь воздух.

Необходимость дышать заставила его со вздохом оторваться, но Билли тут же начал покрывать короткими поцелуями его рот, тихо постанывая от удовольствия — и у Стива по позвоночнику побежали мурашки.

Наконец Билли долго поцеловал его и отодвинулся. Глаза его были закрыты, покрасневшие губы приоткрыты, а на лице написано что-то вроде благоговения.

У Стива от этого дыхание перехватило. Он расслабил пальцы в его волосах и начал перебирать пряди. Так они и сидели какое-то время: Стив просто гладил Билли по волосам и удивлялся, что тот ему это позволял. Он удивлялся, как здорово это — быть рядом. Не способный сопротивляться желанию, он прижался губами к щеке Билли. Тот круговыми движениями поглаживал его ключицу, рисовал пальцем узоры.

— Не думал, что ты осмелишься, — на выдохе произнес Билли. Когда он открыл глаза, они были безмятежны, как океан ранним утром.

— А я не думал, что останусь, — честно ответил Стив. Билли от неожиданности вздрогнул и отодвинулся посмотреть Стиву в глаза — тот прикусил краешек губы, чтобы удержаться от смеха.

Билли взглянул на их сцепленные руки и нахмурился. Он разжал и снова сжал до боли ладонь, одарил Стива горящим взглядом.

— Так что, это типа вторая стадия твоего эксперимента? Пережил поездку до Калифорнии со мной, а теперь хочешь проверить, получится ли у тебя стать геем? Попробовать что-то новенькое, а потом свалить обратно в Хокинс, жениться на какой-нибудь девчонке и унаследовать папочкину компанию?

Свою агрессию Билли всегда носил с собой, и в мгновение ока мог от нуля разогнаться до восьмидесяти — прямо как сейчас, когда он снова ощетинился, грозясь проткнуть насквозь любого, кто подберется слишком близко. Гнев был его вернейшим союзником, кулаки — его оружием. Стив близко познакомился с ними обоими, и оставшийся у него шрам — хорошее доказательство того, насколько был опасен Билли Харгроув.

Самое смешное то, что сейчас Стив не сомневался, что рядом с Билли он в безопасности. Но вот несколько дней назад, садясь в его машину, он не был настолько в этом уверен. Дурацкое было решение. Но вот только было что-то в том, как Билли смотрел на него прямо сейчас, как он собирался с духом, будто именно Стив его ударит, а не наоборот; было что-то в том, как Билли целовал его: неспешно и непреклонно, будто прибой Тихого океана; как он спал в мотеле на соседней кровати, повернувшись к Стиву голой спиной; как он украдкой бросал на него осторожные и удивленные, с толикой надежды взгляды, пока «камаро» неслась по трассе.

Прошли какие-то месяцы с тех пор, как Билли чуть его не убил, а Стив внезапно убежал с ним на другой конец страны, держал за руку, целовал и — теперь вот тянулся заправить локон волос ему за ухо. Кончиками пальцев Стив задержался на завитке уха Билли, и оно очаровательно порозовело. От этого простого, но такого важного действия Стив почувствовал эйфорию; он почувствовал себя пьяным, потому что наконец делал, что хотел, и находился там, где хотел.

_«Он мне нравится»._

— Ты мне нравишься, — в итоге просто заявил Стив и с восхищением отметил, как румянец с шеи Билли поднялся до самых щек. Тот отшатнулся, как от удара, разинул рот и неверяще распахнул глаза.

— Ты что, больной?

Стив засмеялся и сжал руку покрепче на случай, если Билли решит сбежать.

— Наверное. Только представь: мне, Стиву Харрингтону, нравится козел вроде Билли Харгроува. Но, господь свидетель, случались вещи гораздо более невероятные, — его улыбка померкла, и он потянул Билли поближе к себе, потом — еще раз с большей силой, когда с первого раза не вышло. Медленно и неохотно Билли наконец подался вперед — и от того, как он облизал нижнюю губу, а потом закусил уголок рта, у Стива в груди расцвело что-то сладкое и болезненное.

Он не первый раз такое чувствовал. Но как Билли умудрился забраться к Стиву внутрь и так основательно переворошить там все его эмоции, откуда у него ключ? Хотя, зная Билли, можно сразу сказать, что ключ он попросту спер.

Стив коснулся лбом его лба. Ему нравилась такая близость, разделенное на двоих тепло. Ему хотелось, чтобы его раздели и трогали, чтобы его мир ненадолго _перевернули_. О таком он уже много месяцев не думал — так боялся монстров, что ничего, кроме биты с гвоздями, его не волновало. Но то, что сейчас всего этого он хотел именно с чертовым Билли Харгроувом, было настоящим безумием. Он хотел этого с парнем — к тому же с парнем порой агрессивным, угрюмым и неуверенным. Который, в то же время, увез Стива из Хокинса и привез туда, где он снова смог дышать.

Осторожно Билли коснулся пальцами губ Стива, и тот тепло улыбнулся, опустил голову и поцеловал загрубевшие подушечки. У Билли сбилось дыхание.

— Я же тебе тоже нравлюсь, да? Поэтому ты ведешь себя как скотина? Серьезно, тебе нужно заканчивать с этим, если мы будем встречаться, — Стив прикусил подушечку большого пальца и взглянул на Билли сквозь ресницы. — Можешь на этот раз быть со мной нежным? Я знаю, ты умеешь.

(На улице ночь и вокруг темно: он спал в машине, максимально разложив сиденье. Ему снился кошмар, в котором лианы тянулись за ним по пятам, как бы далеко он ни сбежал. Билли аккуратно тряс его, чтобы разбудить, звал по имени с ноткой беспокойства, слышной за полусонным раздражением. А потом Стив заплакал — и без единого издевательского комментария Билли протянул руку и начал вытирать ему слезы, пока Стив не успокоился. На следующий день Билли с показным равнодушием дал ему выбрать радиостанцию, а потом жаловался на его выбор целых двадцать минут.)

Билли низко застонал, стал трогать увереннее, запустил руку ему в волосы и, собрав их в пригоршню, сжал. Они сидели, соприкоснувшись лбами, и от пронзительного взгляда Билли Стиву стало жарко и волнительно, сердце забилось быстрее и сильнее.

Билли сжал волосы сильнее, пока кожу не начало покалывать, и у Стива вырвался невольный стон.

— Уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я все время был нежен, Харрингтон? — притворно скромно улыбнулся Билли. Он снова провел языком по губам, развязно и пошло. С этими затуманенными глазами и влажным ртом он выглядел лучше, чем любая модель на обложке порножурнала.

Понятно, что Билли сейчас старался свести все к шутке, как и всегда. («Серьезно, почему он мне нравится?» — задался вопросом Стив, чувствуя необъяснимый порыв нежности.)

Но Стиву не хотелось шутить, ему хотелось чего-то серьезного, чего-то настоящего, хорошего, и даже больше, чем хорошего — фантастического. С Нэнси ему было хорошо, но это теперь в прошлом. Может, однажды, когда между ними проляжет достаточно времени и километров, он даже захочет снова с ней разговаривать.

Здесь и сейчас же перед ним был Билли, который уже начал заметно нервничать, когда Стив не торопился отвечать. Он начал закрываться, отодвигаться, отпускать — и Стив недовольно замычал, почувствовав себя вдруг опустошенным. Он обнял Билли и прижал к себе; тот пах сигаретным дымом и соленой океанской водой. Поначалу зажатый, он постепенно расслабился, когда Стив начал поглаживать большим пальцем чуть пониже уха — а потом и обнял в ответ. Стив сглотнул — это уже было что-то.

— Ты же прикалываешься надо мной, да? — прошептал Билли полным сомнений голосом. Позади и вокруг них грохотали океанские волны.

Отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть в такие же беспокойные, как и волны, глаза, Стив покачал головой.

— Клянусь, нет, Билли.

— Как я вообще могу тебе нравиться?

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Просто... просто нравишься, и все, ладно? Господи, да я даже не знал об этом, когда решил с тобой уехать. Ты просто удачно подвернулся: ехал туда же, куда и я, вот я и подумал, почему бы и нет.

— Так много причин, красавчик. Помнишь, как я однажды разукрасил тебе лицо, а?

— Да, и давай обойдемся без повторения.

Билли потер тонкий шрам на линии роста его волос.

— Иногда мне жаль, а иногда — нет. Сам не знаю, у меня в голове все набекрень, Харрингтон.

— Стив. Мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня Стивом. И у меня, пожалуй, тоже набекрень. Я так... — он вспомнил о том, что случилось в тоннелях, и у него сорвался голос. Он вспомнил о существе из худших кошмаров, раскрывающем свою цветочную пасть, и о том, как Дастин выкрикивал его имя, — я до смешного далек от того, чтобы сойти за нормального.

Билли смотрел пронизывающе, словно что-то искал.

— Стив, — медленно начал он, будто растягивал удовольствие; от его хриплого голоса у Стива по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. — Однажды ты меня погубишь, Стив. Не могу сказать тебе «нет» — но ты ведь и так это знал, да?

— Ты будешь нежен? — улыбнулся Стив.

У Билли дернулся кадык.

— Да, — и он дотронулся до его лица так невыносимо бережно, что у Стива закололо в сердце.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Да, да, нравишься.

До того это было трогательно, что Стив потерся своим носом о его.

— Видишь, оказалось не так уж и сложно, — подразнил он.

Фыркнув, Билли сжал его лицо в руках и отпустил. Потом убрал ему челку со лба и резким, но не сильным движением отбросил ее назад.

— Ай, черт, Билли! Нежно! Мы же только что об этом говорили.

— Да ладно тебе, — на лице Билли медленно расцвела ослепительная улыбка, и с ней он стал выглядеть моложе и беззаботнее. — Это какое-то слащавое дерьмо, Король Стив.

— Офигенно, да? — Стив отодвинулся и пересел так, чтобы одно его колено лежало на ноге Билли, а их плечи соприкасались. — Ты только посмотри на этот рассвет.

Волосы Билли щекотали его шею, и он едва сопротивлялся желанию накрутить один локон на палец. Билли откинулся назад, оперся на руки и глубоко вдохнул. Взгляд его постоянно метался между встающим солнцем и лицом Стива.

— Такой же, как ты помнишь? — Стив наблюдал за тем, как уходила темнота, давая дорогу свету.

Билли склонил голову; казалось, в глазах его мерцали солнечные лучи.

— Сейчас лучше, спасибо моему спутнику.

Стив опустил голову, пряча румянец, и легонько ударил его плечом.

— Ну и кто теперь слащавый, а?

— Главное тут — попасть в настроение, дорогуша.

Его улыбку, беспомощную и немного влюбленную, невозможно было утаить.

— Ты действительно только что назвал меня «дорогушей»?

— Ты против?

— Нет, если я тоже могу придумать тебе кличку, лапуля.

— Твой вариант просто отстой.

— Сладенький?

Билли скривился.

— Ты что, уже хочешь, чтоб я тебя бросил?

— Ну, вот мы и вернулись к угрозам, — поддавшись соблазну, Стив ухватил один локон и растер его между пальцами. Волосы у Билли были мягкими и спутанными от ветра, цвета светлеющего рассвета, и Стив игриво потянул за одну прядь. — Думаю, тебе подойдет «детка», потому что ты сам как большой ребенок.

— Иди нахрен, дорогуша, — сказал Билли и опрокинул Стива на спину, прямо на песок, сразу попавший ему за шиворот. Стив вскрикнул и начал отпихивать Билли, смеясь и отплевываясь от его волос. Тот улыбался как всегда резко и опасно, но взгляд его был таким теплым и нежным, что Стив перестал отбиваться и вместо того поцеловал.

Все только начиналось: им надо было решить, где они остановятся и что будут делать. Билли собирался в колледж, что само по себе было серьезным вызовом. Стиву хотелось сохранить это возникшее между ними хрупкое чувство, сохранить Билли. И для этого им надо было найти способ встроить друг друга в свои жизни так, чтобы не разрушить их.

Сейчас же, пока Стив находился далеко от темных лесов, а на лице Билли не было синяков (и не будет, если все сложится так, как хочется Стиву), они могли просто целоваться, лежа на песке, пока новый день согревал их своим теплом.

Он обещал быть великолепным.


End file.
